Los celos del Inu Servant
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Miketsukami era conocido por ser una persona posesiva por Ririchyo, pero, nunca le hemos visto ser amenazado por otro. ¿Sera acaso que le quieren quitar a su dueña? Ni un millón de años dejaría que eso pasara, pero este intruso esta dando todo su encanto para robársela.


**_¡Hola! Pues primero que nada, debo decir que este es mi primer fanfic sobre Inu x Boku, acabo de terminar el manga y me hizo llorar. El final es tan perfecto que no me pude resistir y decidí hacer un fanfic sobre Miketsukami. Si bien conocemos a Mike por ser posesivo, nunca hemos visto a fondo su comportamiento celoso y esta vez quisiera darle un comportamiento diferente._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y me digan qué tal les pareció en sus reviews. ¡Disfruten!_**

 ** _Inu x Boku SS no es de mi propiedad, es de su respectiva creadora._**

.

.

.

Se sentía extraño.

A lo que iba del día no había podido descifrar qué era ese malestar que sentía cada vez que veía a ese perro junto con su dueña, que era prácticamente todo el día, lo único que entendía era que le disgustaba, y no sabía porqué.

Luego de pensarlo por un rato llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enojado. Pero seguía sin comprender porqué. Pensó en comentárselo a Ririchyo-sama, sin embargo, decidió que era algo absurdo y que no merecía molestar a su ama con sus problemas ridículos.

Por otro lado, Ririchyo había notado el extraño comportamiento de Miketsukami-kun, él no era de los que mostraba abiertamente sus emociones pero ella logró notar como sus facciones se oscurecían cada cierto tiempo. No le preguntaba sobre ello porque no estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto, además que, tenía miedo de que su mala actitud saliera a flote y le dijera algo hiriente. Aún siendo su novio, tenía miedo que llegara a tomárselo mal.

— Ririchyo-sama, la cena esta lista. – Volteó a ver a Soushi para agradecerle pero un lenguetazo en su mano hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¡Woof, woof!

Ah, el pequeño cachorro que había encontrado el día de ayer.

— Ririchyo-sama, ¿quiere que me lleve a este animal para que la deje en paz?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sombra en su cara cuando se refería al cachorro. Desde que habían traído con ellos al perro el día de ayer había tenido esa sombra.

.

.

 ** _~~Flashback~~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _— ¡Ririchyo-sama, por favor, déjeme a mi cargar las bolsas! ¡No quiero que se canse por el peso! – Se sentía avergonzada, todo el centro comercial los estaba viendo con pena ajena. Digamos que ver a un adulto arrodillado frente a una adolescente pidiéndole cargar tres simples bolsas de ropa por ella no era algo muy común._

 _— Me harás quedar como una inútil, mejor levantate del suelo. Todo el mundo nos esta viendo._

 _— Ah, pero, ¿cómo puedo dejar que mi ama haga el trabajo de su perro? No puedo dejar que eso pase._

 _Ten un poco más de respeto por ti mismo..._ Pensó Ririchyo _._

 _— N-no es necesario que digas eso. Te recuerdo que somos una p-pa-pareja, somos iguales. – El sonrojo en su cara era evidente, llevaban saliendo un mes, aun así no se acostumbraba a llamarse una pareja._

 _— Ririchyo-sama...es usted tan buena conmigo...—La abrazó en frente de todos._

 _— ¡Ghya! M-mejor vamos a casa._

 _Salieron del centro comercial y caminaron hacia la mansión Ayakashi, esta vez Ririchyo le había pedido a Soushi que caminaran en vez de conducir. Iban en un silencio cómodo tomados de las manos pero un pequeño llanto llamó la atención del chica que hizo que parara._

 _— ¿Qué fue eso? –Su agente volteó a verla con ojos de curiosidad. — ¿Qué es qué, Ririchyo-sama? — Otra vez sonó un pequeño llanto. Buscó con la mirada y vio una caja con un pequeño cachorro color caramelo adentro, tenía sus dos patas delanteras a la orilla de la caja y la miraba con ojitos tristes._

 _Se acercó a él y lo sacó de la caja para cargarlocargarlo. Miketsukami la veía sorprendido, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y se sintió muy orgulloso del progreso que ella había tenido para demostrar mejor sus intenciones._

 _— Ya lo decidí, vendrá con nosotros._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _._

.

 _ **~~Fin del flashback~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Al principio a él no le molestaba, de hecho le parecía muy tierno por parte de su dueña, lo que le molestó fue que ese animal pasara todo el tiempo con ella, incluso durmió con ella. Cuando llegaron a casa todos se fijaron en la pequeña mascota, Natsume-san le tenía un poco de miedo porque el cachorro jugaba con sus orejas, a Watanuki y Karuta les había gustado mucho, Renshou dijo algo acerca de siempre haber querido un perro, Nobara-san casi muere al ver como el cachorro lengueteaba la cara de Ririchyo y Kagerou decidió que el perro era un gran M porque le gustaba ser manipulado por la chica.

Desde entonces se sentía incomodo con la presencia del nuevo inquilino.

— No tienes porque hacerlo, esta bien. Gracias por la comida.—Tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. Él sonreía al verla comer, se sentía feliz con tal de servirle y estar junto a ella, si fuera por él le bastaría solamente eso para vivir.

Termino con su cena y recogió los platos de la mesa. Como siempre, Soushi acompañó a Ririchyo hasta su habitación con el pequeño cachorro al lado de ella. Ella iba callada metida en sus pensamientos y él con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, con una pequeña pizca de ganas de sacar a ese perro. Desde que llegó, su dueña le prestaba más atención al animal que a él, o le estaba dando de comer o estaba jugando con él y tampoco es que el perro tuviera las intenciones de dejarla ni tuviera mucho afecto hacia el zorro. Es más, cuando él llegaba con intenciones de pasar el rato como pareja el pequeño animal siempre se ponía a la defensiva y le gruñía mientras ponía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

 _No te quieras pasar de listo, perro._ Pensó Miketsukami mientras miraba de reojo al animal.

— Llegamos, Ririchyo-sama. Con todo el pesar de mi corazón tengo que dejarla esta noche, si pudiera me quedaría con usted y la contemplaría mientras duerme. —Un aura de pureza brillaba al rededor del fiel sirviente mientras sostenía la mano de la joven y sus ojos brillaban de tristeza.

— No digas esas cosas, te oyes como un pervertido. —Ella forcejaba por soltar su mano del agarre de su amante con un poco de vergüenza.

— Por Ririchyo-sama, me convertiría en cualquier cosa.

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —Exclamó espantada. Finalmente suspiró dándose por vencida y sujetó de regresó la mano de él provocando que este se levantara del suelo. —Bien, buenas noches, Miketsukami-kun. Kyarameru-kun, es hora de entrar.

El sonido de ese nombre desconcertó a Miketsukami.

— ¿Kya...rameru...kun?

— Sí, es su nombre. He decidido darle un nombre mientras se queda con nosotros, debido a su color de pelaje le puse Kyarameru y, pues, como es macho...

¿Ese animal era macho? Entonces definitivamente se había ganado el despreció del zorro blanco.

— Ya veo...Ririchyo-sama,— La llamó de repente. — ¿Ese perro ha estado durmiendo con usted en su cama?

— ¿Huh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Era obvio que sí, no iba a dejar al pobre cachorro dormir en el suelo con el frío.

— Por favor, solo digame.

— S-sí...—El extraño tono con el que le había respondida la sorprendió un poco, él no solía usar ese tono con ella solo lo utilizaba cuando amenazaba a alguien que la ponía en peligro.

— ¿Es así? Ya veo. — Bajó su rostro y sus mechones blancos de cabello cubrieron parte de su rostro. —Entonces ya no necesita que la cuide durante las noches...

La joven Shirakiin no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso su protector. No había nada de malo que el perro se quedara con ella.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo es un perro.

— Al igual que yo.

Con este último comentario Soushi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho del lugar. Ella no comprendía qué era lo que tenía ni por qué su comparación. Ya varias veces le recordaba la igualdad entre ella y él, ¿por qué se comparaba con un perro real?

— ¡Espera, Miketsukami-kun!

Pero el no se volteó, siguió caminando hasta perderse el cruce del pasillo.

 _¿Por qué se esta comportando así?_ Se preguntaba la joven. Decidió que era mejor darle tiempo para calmarse y hablaría con él en la mañana.

— Ven, vamos adentro.

Como de costumbre, tomó su baño antes de dormir, secó su cabello, se puso la pijama, lavó sus dientes y se fue a la cama con el cachorro a sus pies.

.

.

.

 _¡Knock, knock!_

Los golpes en su puerta la fueron despertando de a poco. Miro su reloj que marcaban las 11:30 de la noche y se preguntaba quien en su sano juicio tocaría la puerta a esa hora.

 _¡Knock, knock!_

El sonido seguía siendo insistente, así que con pesadez se levanto de la cama, causando que el perro se despertara un poco, y abrió la puerta. No veía a nadie, el corredor estaba vació, quizás solo había sido su imaginación. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió un olor a flores de cerezo.

— Ririchyo-sama, Ririchyo-sama.

Esa pequeña voz infantil la despertó completamente y perpleja miro hacía abajo, un para de ojos heterocromicos la veían fijamente.

— Mi-miketsukami-kun, ¿po-po-por qué...?

— Ririchyo-sama, déjeme dormir en su cama.

 _¡¿Qué!?_

— ¿¡Por qué vienes a pedirme eso!? ¡Y en esta forma! — Sus mejillas ardían de calor, si bien lo que le pidió fue anormal, en la forma en que vino le dio el golpe de gracia.

— Ririchyo-sama, ¿acaso me odia? ¿Ya no me necesita? ¿Prefiere que ese perro la acompañe en mi lugar? —Sus ojitos se aguardaron y se humedecieron, con tal imagen Ririchyo sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

— N-no, nada de eso. Ven, —Tomó al niño en brazos y entraron a su cuarto. Miketsukami apretaba su agarre al cuello de la Shirakiin y hundía su rostro en su cuello.

— Ririchyo-sama, Ririchyo-sama...

Colocó al pequeño Soushi a un lado de la cama y ella se recostó en el otro extremo.

— Ririchyo-sama, por favor abraceme. —Ella no dudo y lo abrazó. Sentía como su respiración chocaba contra su cuello y como se apegaba aún más a ella. — Ririchyo-sama, por favor diga que me necesita...

Se avergonzó más, su capacidad para expresarse era limitado y no llegaba hasta ese punto, pero por calmar a Miketsukami-kun...

— Te ne-ne-necesito, Miketsukami-kun...

— Diga que me prefiere antes que a otros.

— Te prefiero a ti antes que otros, eres especial.

— Diga que nunca me abandonará.

— Nunca te abandonaré, nunca.

— Ririchyo-sama, diga que me ama.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y calló por unos segundos.

— Miketsukami-kun...Te amo mucho...

Lo dijo en un susurró pero de igual forma a él le basto con eso.

— Por favor perdone las exigencias de este perro, pero, necesitaba saber eso. Necesitaba saberlo...Yo soy suyo pero no puedo llamarla mía, no soy digno. Tenía miedo y enojo de que me cambiara, no quiero eso.

Con eso RIrichyo comprendió todo, porqué su mal humor, porqué sus comparaciones, porqué sus gestos...Él estaba celoso de ese pequeño animal que dormía con ella.

— Idiota, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso? Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado...nunca pensaría en esa posibilidad. —Acarició sus orejas y plantó un ligero beso en su cabeza.

— Ririchyo-sama... — Sus ojos empezaron a gotear. —Gracias, gracias, gracias. Por favor, permitame quedarme así con usted esta noche...

Ella asintió y se acomodó en la cama, aun abrazada a Miketsukami y él a Ririchyo. Pasaron así por un tiempo y Ririchyo ya había empezado a dormirse.

— Ririchyo-sama, una última cosa.

— ¿Hmm?

— Digame que se deshará de ese perro.

.

.

.

 _ **Y pues nada más lectores, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. La verdad es que yo me divertí mucho escribiendo las partes de Soushi, pero quizás no capté bien a los personajes, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo lo más apegado posible.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan que sera de ese perrito, no se preocupen, Renshou lo adoptara y le dará doble trabajo a Nobara-san, jajaja.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen reviews y diganme su opinión, denle like también :D**_

 _ **Se despide,**_

 _ **~Haruhi~**_


End file.
